


C.J

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: I&M Mpreg [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: When Ian joins the army, he leaves something back in Chicago but he has no idea. He's in for a huge surprise when he gets back.





	C.J

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> this is for Kendall because her comments just leave me feeling super super super happy about my writing.  
> enjoy my dear!  
> happy reading everyone!
> 
> /NB/  
> i did no research whatsoever about the army. i did try however, and then got tired of not getting direct answers to my questions from google. so what happens in the story just go with it. tihihihihihi

Ian stares out Mickey's bedroom window. He sighs heavily and for the umpteenth time wonders if he should back out. Turning around, he takes in his boyfriend who is sleeping soundly in bed. His chest rises and falls and he breathes, snoring softly. Mickey is and has always been breathtaking.

It’s a cool quiet night and it’s a full moon. The light shines through Mickey's window, illuminating the room and making Mickey's beauty pop even as he sleeps on. God, Ian loves this man. He loves him so much which is why everyday he wishes he wasn’t going away in three days.

Ian enlisted into the army because it has always been his dream to go out there and fight for his country. And even though Mickey prefers he didn’t go and die in some fucking Stan (Ian had smiled remembering Lip had used the same words when he was trying to get him to stay) he still supports Ian 100%.

They have been together for four years now and Ian has changed his mind multiple times because of Mickey. The last time was during the shorter man’s birthday but Mickey had been adamant about not wanting Ian to give up his dreams for his sake.

_“I love you Ian, I really fucking do. Do I wish you didn’t have to go, yes. Do I hate the idea of you getting killed and not coming back? So fucking much. But this is your dream baby. Your **dream**. You’ve been talking about enlisting since the day I fucking met you. How selfish would I have to be to stop you from pursuing your dreams?”_

Those had been Mickey's words to Ian the last time Ian had said he wasn’t going. This is why Ian loves this man. Because he is so selfless it touches Ian to his core.

Now Ian is leaving in a few days and it’s time for him to be selfless too.

Mickey stretches out his hand to reach for Ian and frowns when he's met with an empty space. Opening his sleepy eyes, he spots Ian watching him. “What are you doing? Come back to bed.” Mickey whines before letting out a yawn.

Ian does. He gets in next to Mickey and hugs him close. “We need to talk.”

“Now?” Mickey asks sleepily.

“Yeah. I love you Mick. You know that, right?”

Mickey nods on Ian's chest. “I do.”

“And I don’t know how long I'll be gone for. So,” Mickey sits up realizing this is a serious conversation. “it wouldn’t be fair for me to ask you to wait for me.”

Mickey frowns. “You want us to break up?”

Ian huffs. “I don’ know. It’s just that, you're the most amazing human being and the thought of you being alone while I'm away isn’t sitting  right with me, you know?” Ian informs.

Mickey sighs. He really doesn’t like the idea of being with anyone else but Ian. “I'll be fine. As long as you don’ get yourself killed. I'll be okay.”

Ian goes to say something else but Mickey stops him with a kiss. He caresses his boyfriend’s cheek and neck and continues to devour his mouth. He knows Ian doesn’t leave for three more days but after that God knows how long before he touches or kisses him again.

He straddles the redhead without breaking the kiss. Ian sucks on Mickey’s tongue while his hands roam his boyfriend's naked body. He caresses Mickey's back and down to his ass, palming the full butt cheeks. Ian moans as he molds his favorite ass in the world. God, he's going to miss this. He's going to miss this much. Have people ever ran away after enlisting? Because he can see himself doing it. All because of this ass.

His trail of thoughts is why he's taken by surprise when Mickey sits himself on Ian's already hard dick. Ian groans when pleasure courses through him from being engulfed by Mickey's heat.

“Fuck, Mick.” He thrusts upwards.

“Yes baby, like that.”

“Fuuuck.” Ian does it again and knows he's hit Mickey's sweet spot.

“Shit. Don’t stop baby. Yes.” Mickey moans then he's moving up and down on Ian's long girth. He kisses and bites on Ian's neck as he relishes in how amazing this feels.

Ian continues to thrust upwards, meeting him halfway. They know each other too well after all these years and they move in complete synchrony. It feels fucking amazing and both men hold onto each other tight as they continue to pleasure each other and call out each other’s names will a lot of cursing mixed in there.

So good. It feels so fucking good. Just like it always does.

And maybe it’s because they’re dreading the fact that they’ll be parting in a few days. Or maybe it’s their need to be in each other’s arms desperately in this moment. But Ian and Mickey both forget to use protection. And Ian forgets to withdraw when he comes. Which are both things they always do to ensure Mickey doesn’t get pregnant.

Ian groans loudly as he coats Mickey's insides while the latter continues to ride Ian's still hard dick, chasing the inevitable pleasure. Especially when Ian jerks him off and helps him get there.

Both men stare at each other as they breathe onto each other’s faces, trying to catch their breaths.

Mickey wants to say ‘stay’ but knows he can't.

Ian wants to stay but knows Mickey won't let him.

So instead they both find themselves confessing simultaneously. “I love you.”

 

☪  ☪  ☪  ☪  ☪  ☪

 

Three days later, Mickey goes with Ian's family to see him off. As solemn as the rest of them look, Debbie is the only one crying when they hug their brother goodbye. Which is the reason why Mickey holds in his tears. He chokes on his breath though when it’s his turn to hug Ian goodbye.

But he doesn’t feel too embarrassed because he can hear Ian sniffling behind him.

All in all, it is a painful goodbye and the six of them stay in place, they don’t move until the bus is well out of sight.

“Stop crying.” Carl tells Fiona and Debbie.

“You stop crying.” Debbie retorts.

Mickey immediately parts ways with them as soon as he can. The last thing he wants is to be reminded that Ian –his now ex- has gone and the chances of him surviving and coming back to him are unknown.

That night he cries himself to sleep.

.

The following morning, Mickey figures life has to move on. How he's supposed to do that without Ian however, he has no fucking clue. So he starts by making breakfast, taking a shower, then going to work. He then comes home, orders pizza for dinner, takes a beer then goes to bed. The bed feels extremely empty. He sleeps on Ian's side so he can fall asleep surrounded by the other man’s scent.

All he hopes is that Ian is okay. But then again the redhead is the most resilient man he has ever met so he's probably already kicking the other guys’ asses in training back at WestPoint.

He still can't believe Ian wants to become a fucking officer. Idiot.

.

It’s a month and a few weeks later when Mickey is at a café that things take a turn. He just got here and he's sited at a table by the window when he watches the meal of the guy on the next table. That burger and those fries look amazing. So of course it’s what he orders.

Except when the server places them in front of him, Mickey gags. What the fuck? He slides his seat back and gathers himself. He just vomited this morning. He can't do it again in the afternoon too! What the fuck’s going on? What _has_ been going on with him lately?

“Are you okay?” the waitress asks.

“Yeah, yeah I'm fine.” Mickey replies, frowning at the food. He gets closer again and the urge to puke comes back. What the hell?

The waiter tilts her head at him. “Something wrong?”

Mickey sniffs. “I don’t know. The smell is making me…” he trails off, placing his palm on his nose.

The waitress lifts the burger. “Maybe it’s the burger.” She suggests.

Mickey slides back towards the table and practically jumps back. This time he thinks he swallows the puke to keep it from leaving his mouth. “Fuck.”

“Hmm.” The waitress –Jackie, the tag reads- hums. She takes the fries and puts the burger back then steps away a few feet from Mickey. “How about now?”

Mickey looks up at her suspiciously. “What the hell is she doing?” still, he does as told.

That’s weird. Nothing happens. “So it’s the fries?”

Jackie nods. “Seems like it.” Then she's grinning at him loud and wide.

“What?” Mickey snaps at her.

Jackie shrugs. “Maybe visit a doctor. See if everything’s okay in there.” She gestures at his stomach.

Mickey looks at his flat tummy and isn't following her line of thought. She walks away and he turns back to his food. Sniffing it just to be sure, he picks up his burger and takes a bite.

He moans. So juicy and sweet and just everything he needs this afternoon. Fuck his mind though because he can't help but think about how much Ian loves burgers too. Mickey especially loves Ian's home cooked burgers. He loves Ian's home cooked everything to be honest. It’s been one months and three weeks to be exact since Ian left.

Have they even gone off to war yet? And if so where was Ian shipped to?

Mickey has made it a point to avoid the news lately because he has a feeling every time he hears someplace was blown up he’ll be thinking about how Ian could be in that place and was among the people that got blown up.

Thinking about his ex is torture so he would rather just sit here and eat his burger.

 

.

 

A few days later find Mickey in the kitchen starting to see what Jackie the waitress was insinuating. He woke up this morning and thought he hasn’t had mashed potatoes for a while. But the moment he'd taken them off the boiling pan to start mashing he'd felt intense nausea overcome him. He'd been so surprised he'd ended up puking on the kitchen floor.

This isn’t even the first time Mickey has had this experience with potatoes ever since the burger and fries incident.

And Mickey is not an idiot. So he doesn’t need a doctor to tell him he’s pregnant and that his daughter or son hates potatoes and all potato made products.

He sits down, takes a heavy breath and stares at the mess on the floor. He recalls a few days before Ian left they'd gotten carried away and made love without protection.

Mickey is pregnant.

He touches his stomach and pokes it with his finger even though he's far from showing.

Mickey is fucking pregnant.

He smiles.

 

☪  ☪  ☪  ☪  ☪  ☪

 

_Five Years Later…_

 

 

The bus drops him off and Ian alights. He takes a deep breath and inhales that Chicago air. Five years. Five fucking years he's been away from Mickey. Since they broke up they haven’t contacted each other much. Ian sent a few letter after enlisting but when none got replied he got the memo and stopped sending. He figured Mickey moved on like Ian suggested.

If Mickey has a boyfriend, Ian will either support him or steal him back. The latter is the most likely of course.

But that has never worried Ian. It’s what’s kept him going all this time. They're Ian and Mickey and they will always be Ian and Mickey. In the past Ian has dropped guys and forgotten about them the moment Mickey shows up. So if Mickey is dating, woe onto the guy because Ian is back and he will stake his claim. He will just thank the guy for warming his bed and keeping Mickey company when Ian wasn’t around. But he's back now so the guy can exit please.

He chuckles to himself as he swings his duffle on his shoulder and starts to walk towards the familiar path and into the small gate.

He feels sorry for the guy really. Because Mickey will never pick him over Ian. Does he even understand that Ian is the love of Mickey's life?

He scoffs and shakes his head at the fact that he's worrying over a person he doesn’t even know whether or not he exists. But oh well, it’s the truth. Ian is Mickey's and Mickey is Ian's. Period.

The idea of Mickey with another man hasn’t stopped Ian from sending Mickey money weekly though. A long time ago he promised to always take care of Mickey. Together or not, Ian wasn’t about to break that promise.

.

First he will get inside and put his stuff there because if Mickey really is seeing someone he doesn’t want to ambush them. Because as confident as he is in their love, Mickey could have fallen for this new guy and Ian would rather not have his luggage with him when Mickey says they can't get back together.

But seriously though, this new guy better watch out because he won't last for long as long as Ian's around. He will wake up one day and discover Mickey has been fucking his ex ever since Ian came back from the army. Ian chuckles again. Why is he so worried about a guy he hasn’t even met yet?

As always, their door is never locked.

“Who the fuck is it?”

Ian hears Carl ask loudly and it sounds like he's eating something. He doesn’t reply. Just drops his duffle and waits with a grin.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Carl drops the plate he's holding and tackles Ian to the floor. It’s not hard seeing as he's much older now.

“What's going on?”  
“Holy shit!”  
“Ian!”  
“Oh my God!”  
“Ian!”

Suddenly he's surrounded by all his family and he finds himself laughing and tears are leaving him. He has missed them so much. Writing letters and phone calls aren't enough really. Also, he's not surprised that everyone is still living here. Gallaghers have co-dependency issues.

After they have asked a million questions and Ian has answered them all, he gets to ask what he's been wanting to all this time.

“So how’s Mickey guys? Do you talk to him?”

The entire house goes completely quiet. They all shut up at the same time and everyone except for Lip avoids his eyes. For a second Ian's heart jumps when a thought runs across his mind that something may have happened to Mickey.

Lip must read his mind and expression because he quickly speaks up. “He's fine.”

Ian exhales. “So what's wrong?”

Lip squeezes his shoulder. “That, dear brother, are gonna have to find out on your own.”

.

After the vague answer from Lip, Ian doesn’t even change when he leaves the house. The closer he gets to the Milkovich house however, the sweatier his palms get, the faster his heart beats and the more his steps falter.

Mickey.

Has his man changed at all? Ian knows he hasn’t gotten older because damn Mickey and that baby face.

But has he gotten thinner? Fatter? Taller? He laughs. As if.

He's a few meters from the house when comes across a kid. He looks to be around 3 or 4. The boy looks like he just fell from his bike and he's dusting himself off. Ian bends and straightens up the bike for him.

“There you go.”

The kid smiles up at him. He is just the most [adorable kid](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/420171840211472390/?%24ios_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F420171840211472390&%24android_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F420171840211472390&_client_id=amp-dliVFVR2Wn9mpEyWr98y8Q&utm_source=168&utm_medium=2160&current_page_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Famp%2Fpin%2F420171840211472390%2F&install_id=921762c134a84ecc9376175e8e3a7fa9&%24fallback_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F420171840211472390%2F&_branch_match_id=511824573216548895) Ian has ever laid his eyes on. His hair is red and curly, he's got freckles, dimples and piecing blue eyes that automatically remind him of Mickey. Ian wants to steal him and run away with him because of how adorable he is. He hopes no one else has ever had such thoughts about the little boy because no parent deserves the heartache.

“Thank you mister.”

And he's polite too. Ian wants to die! He crouches down to the boy’s level. “What's your name?”

The boy wipes at his forehead leaving dirt in his wake. “Clay.” He replies with another dimpled smile. “But you can call me CJ. Hey Look!” he exclaims suddenly. “You have red hair like me!”

“I do.” Ian agrees.

He's tempted to ruffle the curly red hair but he stops himself. Instead he leaves the adorable little boy to head onwards to the Milkovich home. To Ian's surprise, the boy follows with his bike.

“Where are you headed?” he asks.

“Home.” CJ replies then to Ian's surprise points to the Milkovich house. “Over there!”  

Ian stops. _“That’s_ your house?”

CJ nods exaggeratingly. “U-huh.” Ian curses. “My aunt says that’s a bad word.”

Ian can't believe Mickey moved. He's running a frustrated hand in his hair when the man himself walks out of the house. Ian smiles happily while Mickey freezes, his jaw drops and his eyes go wide in shock.

“Ian?”

Before Ian can reply, CJ is dropping his bike and running towards Mickey. “Papa!”

Its Ian's turn to freeze. His throat goes dry and his words fail him as he watches Clay wrap his hands around Mickey legs while the shorter man ruffles the curly red hair.

Ian's mouth opens and closes a few times but nothing comes out. Of all the things he expected, of all the scenarios he has played over and over in his mind. This wasn’t one of them.

Mickey is still frozen even as he blurts out; “He's not yours!”

Ian scoffs, finally finding his voice. He walks closer and bends so he and CJ are looking at each other. “He's not mine.” He states in disbelief, his eyes still on Clay.

“He's not.” Mickey continues to deny.

“What's your full name? What does CJ stand for?” Ian asks with a smile even though he's freaking out on the inside.

“Clayton Milkovich Gallagher.”

Ian straightens up and folds him hands, raising an eyebrow at his ex. “Clayton junior, huh?”

“Yeaaaap.” CJ exclaims happily and eagerly.

Out of nowhere Ian gets overcome with this sudden emotion and silent tears are falling down his eyes. He has a son. He has a son and he looks like him and Mickey. He's the perfect combination of them both and Ian doesn’t know how to react. _And_ his ex named their son after him even though they're not together anymore. And Jesus Christ Ian has a child!

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You left.” Mickey replies sniffing, his eyes watery too. “You left and I know I encouraged it but you left and a month after I found out I was…”  he looks down at CJ who's hiding behind his leg and watching Ian carefully. “pregnant. I didn’t want to tell you because you were pursuing your dream and then it was too late to tell you and…” he trails off. “That’s why I couldn’t reply to any of your letters because I didn’t want to lie to you.”

Ian's face scrunches up painfully and his eyes find his son, _their_ _son_ again. Clay steps away from his father's leg and asks Mickey; “Why is the nice man crying?”

Both Mickey and Ian laugh through their tears. CJ walks towards Ian and extends his hands upwards, towards him. Ian kneels so they're on the same level. Clay hugs him and taps his back comfortingly.

“Don’t cry.”

Ian only sobs harder and its scares the little boy so he pulls back and runs back to Mickey.

“Papa!”

Mickey takes him into his arms and CJ buries his face in his father’s neck.

 

                                                              

☪  ☪  ☪  ☪  ☪  ☪

 

 

“I can't believe no one told me. Not one member of my family. Not you.” Ian laments as he holds the cup of tea Mickey hands him with both hands.

It was Clay’s nap time so Mickey put him to bed after promising him the nice man has stopped crying. Now the two of them are in the Milkovich living room seated on opposite seats.

“I'm sorry man, they were just respecting my wishes.”

“Fuck.” Ian curses. He can't get CJ’s face out of his mind. “He's beautiful.”

Mickey smiles. “I know.”

“I have a son.”

“You do.”

“Can't believe you couldn’t reply one letter to tell me this.”

“You broke up with me!” Mickey protests. “Which was completely unnecessary because I waited.”

Ian raises his brows. “Really?”

“Well, emotionally.” Mickey elaborates. Ian frowns. “It’s been five years Ian. I'm a man, I got horny.”

Ian nods, eyes on the carpet. He knows he was prepared to overthrow a boyfriend is he'd met one but he hasn’t had sex with anyone since leaving. And even though he's the one who told Mickey they should break up, the fact that someone else has been inside him hurts.

The cushion dips as Mickey sits next to him. The brunette grabs his hand. “It was one time and it was a hand job in the ally.” He explains. “Clay had just turned two and I was lonely and sexually frustrated and I was so, fucking angry at you for leaving and for breaking up with me even though I didn’t ask for it so I went to boys town.”

Ian nods. He gets that.

“What about you?” Mickey asks.

“I just jerked off to you. A lot.” Ian informs and Mickey laughs.

“It’s so good to see you.” He leans his head on Ian's arm.

Ian sighs. “I thought I was gonna have to make you cheat on your boyfriend with me instead I come back to find out you were pregnant when I left.” He sighs again and starts caressing Mickey's hair. “I am yet to digest that.”

They go quiet for a while before Mickey speaks up softly.

“I am glad your back Ian and I want nothing more than for CJ to have a dad but, how long are you back for? A week? A month?”

Ian shakes his head and kisses the top of his head. “For good.”

Mickey raises his head. “What?”

Ian nods and grabs both of Mickey's hands. “I got relocated to Chicago so if you'll still have me I'll be around every day for you and our son.”

“That’s fucking amazing!”

Mickey straddles Ian and for the first time in five years their lips lock.

Ian never wants to be apart from Mickey, ever again.

                                                              

☪  ☪  ☪  ☪  ☪  ☪

 

_Three Months Later…._

 

 

Clayton Milkovich Gallagher had taken to Ian immediately. It’s like their blood had been drawn to each other because it only took a few visits to be attached to Ian. Even though the redhead had been miles and miles away, he had made it a point to take care of Mickey and their son even though he didn’t know there was a son to take care of at the time.

The money Ian sent weekly had been of so much help to Mickey and CJ. They have never lacked anything. From clothes to food to toys to Mickey's new car. Ian had given them everything. It had been enough to have Mickey quitting his job so he can take care of their son.

But now Ian was here physically. He was actually here and Mickey's happiness is unquantifiable. This is all he's ever wanted. Ian's money helped a lot but it wasn’t enough when he would go to bed alone. It wasn’t enough when Clay couldn’t be with his other dad. It wasn’t.

So this right here, couldn’t be more perfect.

.

The Milkovich- Gallagher family is at the park.

Mickey drove them here because this is what they’ve done every Saturday since CJ turned 3 months old. Ian watches Clay run towards one of the swings laughing happily. Mickey stands behind him and starts pushing him gently. The brunette looks at Ian and winks at him. Ian can't help but feel content.

He is happy and living. It’s nothing extraordinary but it’s perfect. It’s what he needs. What he has the _privilege_ to have. He watches his son laugh the higher he goes.

Clay who is so bright and smart and so full of life that he makes everything around him lighten. Clayton who takes Ian's breath away every time he calls him daddy. He heart swells 10 times harder with the thought.

His family walks towards him a few minutes later and Ian grins at them as they walk towards him where he's seated on the bench.

“Daddy!” CJ runs straight into his arms and Ian's lifts him up and above his head making mini him giggle happily.

Ian has never known such joy.

“You want some ice cream?”

“Ice cream!”

Mickey laughs shaking his head. “You spoil him.”

Ian pecks his cheek. “You had your turn. It’s mine now.”

They purchase the desert and Clay licks on his happily, making a mess of his T-shirt and his entire face. He walks in front of them as they head towards the car.

.

“Goodnight papa, night daddy.”

“Night baby boy.” Ian kisses his son’s forehead as they leave his room.

That night they have a hard time getting him to bed and when they finally do they're exhausted and they can barely move their limbs to get under the covers.

“Where does he get all that energy, Jesus Christ?” Mickey complains. “Definitely from your side.”

Ian laughs but doesn’t protest. “I'm so happy Mick. So fucking happy.” He says then grabs Mickey and pulls him in for a kiss. He kisses his boyfriend like the spinning of the earth depends on it.

This is his; Mickey, their son, this perfect life is all his. Ian is ecstatic as his kiss turns into something more, his grip on his boyfriend firming up.

Mickey gets on top of him laughing into the kiss. He then pulls away so he can laughs some more and his happiness seeps through.

Ian loves that sound.

And he will make sure to keep his family happy so he can keep hearing it.

 

 

 

 

 

_ENDX!_

**Author's Note:**

> and they lived happily ever after!  
> kudos and all comments welkam!


End file.
